Persona 3 & 4 Love Stories
by SanadaMitsuru
Summary: chapter 2 is up! 1 pairing per chapter
1. Akihiko X Mitsuru

Akhirnya sempet bikin fanfict baruu XD

Pairings : Aki X Mitsu

**Disclaimer: Atlus dong, mana bisa saia bikin karakter keren kyk mereka T_T**

okehh, langkah tegak maju, jalan! *dilindes*

**Akihiko X Mitsuru**

_-Akihiko-_

"_Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?"_

"_Tidak terlalu penting-penting amat sih..."_

"_Aku harus segera kembali,bisa kita lanjutkan di dorm saja?"_

"_Oh, tidak bisa." _(author: =="?)

"_Kalau begitu, apa? Cepatlah."_

"_Sepertinya, aku menyukaimu, Mitsuru."_

"_... Maaf, Akihiko. Aku takut hubungan kita selama ini berubah."_

"_Begitu ya... Maaf menghabiskan waktumu, kau boleh kembali."_

Itu terjadi beberapa hari lalu, untungnya sejak hari itu perlakuannya dan lain-lain tidak ada yang berubah. Ngomong-ngomong, sebentar lagi akan ada ujian, kami belajar bersama di perpustakaan.

"Akihiko, bisa tolong ambilkan buku itu? Tinggi sekali."

"Oh, ya." Mitsuru tidak bisa mengambil buku yang ditaruh di paling atas, lucu juga, bahkan ketika tadi berusaha mengambilnya, ia sedikit melompat. Sambil menahan tawa, aku mengambilkannya.

"Terima kasih." Ia sedikit menunduk karena bukunya berat, tak kusangka buku itu terlalu berat untuk Mitsuru,... kawaii...

"Berat ya? Sini, kubawakan."

"Ah, tidak perlu-" sesaat Mitsuru kaget karena melihat luka di pergelangan tanganku. "Luka apa ini?"

"Luka biasa, abaikan saja. Dijilat juga sembuh."

"Kau kira kau anjing? Koromaru saja mau diobati ketika luka." aku jadi kesal dikomentari seperti itu. "Ayo ke UKS!"

Mitsuru menarikku ke UKS dengan paksa, padahal tidak apa-apa.

"Tumben, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Biar aku saja yang obati lukamu."

"Memang kau bisa?"

Mitsuru terlihat agak lumayan sedikit marah, padahal aku tidak sengaja bertanya. Lalu ia mengobati lukaku.

"... Cukup, Mitsuru, aku bisa jadi mumi..."

"Diam, ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh perban."

"Luka sekecil ini untuk apa diperban?"

"Sepertinya perlu...?"

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata siapa ya..."

*sweatdrops* Bisa-bisanya luka sekecil ini dia perban, dari pergelangan tanganku sampai mendekati pundakku. "Mau sampai mana?"

"... Maaf, aku... aku tidak tahu cara menyelesaikannya."

Astaga, Mitsuru! Tinggal digunting saja selesai kan... "Gunting lah, apa lagi?"

"Hm? Gunting? Oh ya, betul."

Akhirnya selesai juga, kira-kira sudah setengah jam, hanya memasang perban di luka yang kecil...

"Ada luka lagi?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau bohong, nanti kugeledah!"

"Tidak ada! Geledah saja kalau berani."

"Hah? Ehh..." Dia yang mengancam, tapi dia sendiri yang malu. Membuatku tertawa. "Akihiko tidak membenciku?"

"Benci? Kenapa? Tentu saja tidak."

"Karena, aku menolak Akihiko, di pernyataan perasaan pertama Akihiko..."

"Bukan masalah besar, biasa saja."

"Jadi pernyataan itu, bohong?"

"Tidak juga, serius kok."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, bukan masalah besar."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke perpustakaan sebentar ya, aku harus membereskan buku-buku yang tadi kupinjam."

"Kubantu."

"Jangan!" Mitsuru sedikit memberikan death glare. "Tanganmu masih luka!"

"Yang membuatnya terlihat seperti luka parah kan kamu, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Duduk di situ, begitu aku kembali, satu senti saja berpindah, aku akan mengeksekusimu!"

Hiii, mengerikan sekali sih... "Ya sudahlah. Boleh bernafas kan, pastinya?" Tidak boleh berpindah sesentipun, nasibku lagi jelek nih...

Akhirnya dia kabur (?) ke perpustakaan.

Aku menutup mataku. "Kau kira aku sudah menyerah, Mitsuru?" aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri. Apa gunanya menyerah? Selama ini, dalam pertandingan boxing, aku tidak pernah menyerah, dan lihat, aku berhasil memenangkan setiap pertandingan.

_-Mitsuru-_

Setelah selesai membereskan buku yang kupinjam tadi, aku kembali ke UKS untuk menjemput Akihiko, dan wow, tak kusangka ia benar-benar tidak berpindah sesentipun... Aku jadi tertawa.

"Akihiko benar-benar mematuhi perintahku ya, seperti Koromaru."

"Terima kasih atas pujian anda." balasnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

Lalu kami tertawa bersama dalam perjalanan kembali ke dorm, karena Akihiko membicarakan hal-hal lucu. Bukannya lucu sih, tapi... konyol... Mungkin memang agak jahat tetapi memang itulah kenyataannya... Sepertinya terlalu sering didekati Iori, Akihiko jadi ketularan...

Ketika aku hendak kembali ke kamarku karena sudah malam, Akihiko tersenyum, membuat hatiku terasa hangat. "Selamat malam, Mitsuru."

"Selamat malam..."

Bodohnya aku, kenapa waktu itu aku menolaknya, dan baru menyadari perasaanku sekarang? (author: setelah lebih dari 600 kata baru sadar ==")

Akihiko selalu menjadi tempat untuk menumpahkan segala isi hatiku. Ketika bersama Akihiko, aku dapat tertawa dengan lepas, aku tidak perlu berperilaku seperti biasanya, aku bisa bermalas-malasan, aku bisa ketakutan sampai wajahku memucat, aku bisa menangis, marah, dan bahkan protes tentang perusahaan Kirijo.

Karena terus memikirkan Akihiko, semalam aku tidur terlalu malam. Paginya aku bangun lebih terlambat dari biasanya, begitu aku turun ke lounge, Akihiko sudah ada di sana.

"Oh, Mitsuru, pagi."

"Pagi."

"Karena kau, perbannya susah dilepas..."

"Eh? Jangan dilepas dong..."

"Iya, iya..." Akihiko tersenyum nakal. Wajahku sepertinya sedikit memerah. "Ayo, berangkat bersama."

"Ayo." Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, turun salju. "Wah, kita bisa menikmati white christmas!"

"Dari ekspresimu itu, sepertinya kau sangat menyukai hal seperti itu ya?"

"M-Memangnya salah?"

"Heheheh, tidak, justru itu salah satu bagian yang kusukai dari Mitsuru, kau sulit ditebak."

Wajahku terasa sangat panas, mungkin sudah semerah rambutku. "Uhh, jangan mengatakan hal yang bikin orang salah paham dong!"

"Siapa? Memangnya ada apa yang salah paham?"

*sweatdrops* Kalau ada orang yang dengar ya pastinya salah paham lah...

"Wah, dingin juga ya..."

Kelemahan Akihiko kan es, bisa-bisa dia beku. (author: mikir kejauhan... *ditusuk Mitsuru*) "Pakai ini!" Dengan panik, aku memakaikannya syal yang kubawa (rajutanku sendiri yang baru kurajut semalam, tanpa sadar ketika sedang memikirkannya). Memang ingin kuberikan untuk Akihiko.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu. Itu punyamu kan?"

"Memang, tapi pakai saja! Ayolah!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Banyak tanya! Sudahlah pakai saja"

"Hah?"

"Ini rajutanku sendiri semalam, puas?"

"Whoa, rajutanmu? Bagus sekali!"

"Akihiko tidak mau menerimanya?"

"Ini untukku?"

"Iya, kalau tidak mau, kembalikan saja."

"Ehh, mau sih..." Akihiko sedikit merah, wajahnya, dan aku menjadi lebih merah, jadi aku mengalihkan wajahku yang merah seperti kepiting rebus, untungnya poniku bisa menutupi sebelah wajahku, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat warna wajahku...

"..."

"Kenapa sih?"

"Abaikan... Ngomong-ngomong, Akihiko, natal nanti kau mau kemana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Oh..."

"Kalau kau?"

"Tidak tahu juga."

"Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?"

"Eh? Itu kan namanya ke-.. ke-..." Akihiko! Itu namanya kencan?

"Apaan tuh? Ke-ke?"

"Lupakan... Tapi nanti, Stupei, eh maksudku, Iori nanti menyebar gossip aneh-aneh?"

"Hahaha ternyata karena terlalu sering mendengar Yukari memanggil Junpei "Stupei", kau jadi ketularan..."

Akihiko tertawa seperti telah menonton sesuatu yang lucu.

"Lagipula, kalau cuma jalan-jalan, memangnya kenapa? Kan sudah biasa..."

Iya juga ya... "Yah... Memangnya mau jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Kemana saja."

Dan akhirnya tibalah harinya...

Aku bingung mau pakai baju yang apa, biasanya aku kurang peduli, tapi kali ini, aku sangat berdebar-debar... Aku tidak boleh membuat Akihiko menunggu, dia sudah pergi duluan, jadi aku asal saja mengambil baju terusan merah, dengan syal yang cocok dan sepatu bootsku... (author: bayangin aja bajunya Yukiko :D, menurut author cocok juga sih buat Mitsu.)

Lalu aku langsung menuju tempatnya, Akihiko sudah ada di sana. "Akihiko, maaf menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Akihiko hanya melihat ke arahku sebentar, lalu menengok ke arah lain.

"Hm? Kenapa kau buang muka?"

"Bukan, hanya saja, sulit melihatmu."

"... Ehh. Memangnya tidak cocok ya?"

"Ah, bukan, bukan! Justru malah sangat cocok, kalau melihat ke arahmu, wajahku terasa panas, itu saja..."

*blush* "Tidak sebegitunya, Akihiko!" aku panik sendiri.

"Iya deh, terserah, whatever. Ayo kita pergi."

"Ok."

"Wah, ramai! Hati-hati, jangan terpisah."

"Aku tahu."

Tanpa sadar... "Mi-Mitsuru! Jangan eksekusi aku! Kau yang melakukan!"

"Apaan sih?"

"... Tanganmu itu..."

Ternyata tanpa sadar aku sedang menggenggam tangan Akihiko. "Weks. Maaf, karena kau bilang jangan terpisah, reflek deh..." *blush* Lalu aku melepaskannya.

Akihiko juga blushing, lebih dari aku... "Aku sih tidak masalah, hanya takut kau eksekusi saja..."

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku juga tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu, boleh?" Akihiko mengulurkan tangannya padaku, sambil blushing semerah kepiting rebus dicelupkan ke dalam tomat.

"Ngg..." *blush* Aku menerimanya.

"Aku sudah membelikan hadiah natal untukmu, tapi nanti saja kuberikannya."

"Terima kasih. Ehh, aku belum memilih hadiah natal untuk Akihiko."

"Tidak perlu, syal buatanmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Oh ya, aku baru memperhatikan, Akihiko memakai syal buatanku.

"Oh, begitu. Kita... kita mau kemana?" Aku agak gugup...

"Pertama kemana ya? Kau mau kemana?"

"Kemana saja boleh."

"Ayo, pilih."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau main di situ, sesekali..."

"Game center ya? Boleh juga... Kau mau main apa?"

"Mau coba itu."

"T-Tinju? Kau serius?"

"Aku mau coba, hehe." jawabku dengan polosnya.

"Ehh... Aha! Kita tanding yuk!"

"Cuih."

"Aku pelan-pelan deh."

"Kalau kau pelan-pelan saja bisa hancur sandbag itu..."

"Iya juga sih, kalau begitu tidak usah tanding, tapi kalau kau dapat point di bawah 70, kau harus melakukan belly dance sambil menggonggong!"

"Apaan? Tidak mau! Standarmu tinggi amat!"

"Kalau begitu dapatkan point di atas 70!"

"60!"

"70..."

"65..."

"70. Tidak boleh tawar menawar, kecuali kalau mau dinaikan minimalnya."

"Kalau begitu kau sendiri coba dapatkan poin minimal 100."

"Bisa... Mau liat"

"Tidak jadi. Baiklah, kucoba mendapatkan di atas 70."

Aku sudah berusaha sekuat mungkin, tetapi hasilnya... 69...

"Tinggal satu point lagi."

"Tidak salah lagi, sangat tanggung."

"Akihiko..."

"Perjanjian tetap perjanjian."

"Kan tanggung."

"Tetap harus, ayo lakukan belly dance sambil menggonggong."

"Kau gila? Tidak mau!"

"Mengembik saja deh."

"Lebih tidak mau lagi!"

"Yah, apa boleh buat, tidak usah deh, lagipula aku hanya bercanda kok." Akihiko tertawa nakal.

"Jangan tertawa! Mau kueksekusi, hah?"

"Apa? Tidak mau! Ampun! Kutraktir pulau deh! Tapi bayarnya nyicil belasan tahun..."

"Hah? Nggak usah..." Lalu kami pergi lagi ke berbagai tempat, sampai hari mulai malam.

_-Akihiko-_

"Masih ramai ya, sepertinya nanti malam akan ada pertunjukan kembang api, kita nonton dari tempat yang sepi yuk."

"Baiklah."

"Hadiahnya akan kuberikan sebentar lagi."

"Akihiko..."

Lalu aku membawa Mitsuru ke tepian dekat sungai. "Sebentar lagi tengah malam, sepertinya pertunjukan kembang api akan dimulai tepat pada awal hari natal."

Mitsuru menatapku.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak..."

Aneh... "Sudah hampir waktunya, karena itu akan kuberikan hadiahnya."

Aku berjalan mendekati Mitsuru. "... Akihiko," Mitsuru sedikit menunduk.

"Ini untukmu." Aku memakaikan kalung yang merupakan hadiah natalku kepada Mitsuru.

Ketika menatapku lagi, Mitsuru blushing dan matanya agak berkaca-kaca. Pertunjukkan kembang api sudah dimulai.

"Selamat Natal."

"Terima kasih banyak, Akihiko..."

Akan kuluruskan perasaanku ini, sekali lagi saja. "Aku memang tidak boleh memaksakan perasaanku kepadamu, tetapi aku ingin menyatakannya sekali lagi... Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Mitsuru."

"Akihiko, aku-"

"Tidak perlu menjawab, tidak apa-apa. Sudah ya, sudah malam, ayo kita pulang."

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. "Bukan, Akihiko, kau salah..."

Aku terkejut dan berbalik badan, lalu Mitsuru memelukku. "Mitsuru? Apa maksudmu-"

"Tidak perlu bertanya sudah tahu kan? Aku ingin bersamamu, aku menyukaimu..."

"... Mitsuru..."

Mitsuru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Ini pernyataan pertamaku..."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan melindungimu." Aku memeluknya dan Mitsuru memelukku kembali.

"Aku sangat menyukai Akihiko."

"Aku juga, Mitsuru."

Lalu aku melepaskannya.

"Mitsuru, sudah sangat malam, ayo kita pulang."

"Sebentar lagi saja, ayolah..."

Aku menghela nafas. "Benar-benar, Mitsuru, kau ini sulit ditebak."

**-Akihiko X Mitsuru End-**

Huaa maaf kalo pendek, atau ada kesalahan pengetikan, atau kesalahan apapun _

Thank you very much bagi yang udah baca :D, buat yg ngelirik judulnya aja juga saya cukup berterimakasih!

Next pairing: Minato X Aigis, okee :D ?

Akihiko X Mitsuru pertama soalnya favoritnya author, padahal main characternya persona 3 itu Minato, mestinya Minato X Aigis duluan ya, jangan pukul author yaaa..

Please review, kalau mau :D

Kagak maksa kok X3

Okehh, bubar, jalan! *dibakar*


	2. Minato X Aigis

Yaaaay akhirnya nulis lagi, maaf ya update nya lama :D

Mungkin agak pendek nih yg ini, soalnya tangan lagi pegel nih... *gak ada yg nanya*

disclaimer liat di yg sebelumnya aja, males hahaha~

yg Akihiko X Mitsuru, agak diubah lagi nih soalnya begitu dibaca lagi, sifatnya kok... beda bgt?

dan, terakhir, mungkin penulisannya agak beda, soalnya udah rada lupa biasanya aku nulis kayak gimana...

mulai yaa!

**Minato X Aigis**

_-Minato-_

Akhir-akhir ini Aigis sudah benar-benar berhati manusia, aku sangat menyukai dia yang sekarang. Aigis bahkan mulai membaca buku.

"Minato-san, ada kalimat 'aku ingin bersamamu'... Kenapa bisa begitu? Tokoh ini meng-copy-paste kemauanku untuk bersamamu?"

"Kau membaca buku apa sih?"

"Romance novel."

Lihat, percaya tidak? Dia membaca romance novel. "Itu karena orang yang berkata seperti itu menyukai lawan bicaranya."

"Menyukai...? Aku ingin berada bersama Minato-san, apakah ini perasaan yang sama dengan tokoh novel ini?"

Wajahku agak merona merah mendengar pertanyaan 'cewek' super polos ini. Untung saat ini kita hanya berdua saja di lounge. "Sama atau tidak, hanya kau yang bisa mengetahuinya."

"Begitu ya... Bagaimana mencari tahu?"

"Suatu hari kau pasti menyadarinya, tenang saja." Aku memberikan senyum padanya, dan dia membalas senyumku.

"Pasti, ya?"

"Yup, semoga."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Minato-san? Kau ingin bersamaku?"

Aaah, polos sekali sifatnya itu... Bagaimana bilangnya ya, dia itu, frontal? "A-aku,... mau..."

"Mau? Baguslah..." ekspresi Aigis terlihat sangat lega.

Lalu dia melanjutkan membaca lagi. Aku menatapnya sebentar, dia benar-benar manusia sekarang. Sepertinya aku lupa bilang, Akihiko-senpai dan Mitsuru-senpai hari ini hilang entah ke mana dan masih belum pulang juga, maklum sih, hari ini hari Minggu, dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka. Ehem ehem...

Besoknya, di sekolah, Aigis mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit.

Aku mengajaknya ke octopia. "Aigis, kau bisa makan?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Kalau begitu, mau coba takoyaki?"

"Takoyaki? Boleh, sepertinya enak."

Lalu aku memesan takoyaki dan makan bersama Aigis.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya takoyaki."

"Bagaimana, Aigis? Kau suka?"

"Iya, enak sekali."

Ketika sisanya tinggal satu, aku rebutan dengan Aigis karena takoyakinya enak sekali dan diapun tidak mau mengalah...

"Minato-san, soal kemarin, kenapa Akihiko-san dan Mitsuru-san lama sekali baru pulang?"

"Itu namanya mereka 'berkencan'."

"Begitu... Kalau begitu, sekarang, apakah kita juga sedang berkencan?"

"Semacamnya."

"Kalau begitu, Junpei-san dan Ryoji yang sering jalan-jalan berdua juga, mereka berkencan?"

"Ugh... Itu, itu sih beda. Kencan dilakukan seorang perempuan dan laki-laki."

"Begitu ya, apakah saat aku berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Koromaru, berkencan?"

... Termasuk kencan atau bukan ya itu...? Kalau sama Koromaru sih...

"Kenapa, Minato-san?"

"Tidak, aku bingung mau menjawab apa."

"Pertanyaan itu sulit dijawab? Ya sudah, tidak usah dijawab. Terima kasih."

*sweatdrops* "Memang... Oh ya, Aigis, kau belum punya baju biasa yang bisa dipakai jalan-jalan kan?"

"Seragam sekolah sih ada."

"Bukan, kalau hari Minggu kau pakai seragam sekolah, rasanya agak... Yah, ayo kita cari sama-sama baju yang bisa menyembunyikan peralatan bertarungmu itu."

"Oke."

Lalu aku mencari baju yang bisa Aigis pakai, aku kurang tahu selera cewek, tapi kalau kubiarkan Aigis memilih sendiri,... Anyway no way away way way way *author dihajar habis-habisan ama Minato & Aigis*, kita berjalan-jalan ke banyak toko baju cewek, yang membuatku malu juga masuk ke situ karena belum pernah, hahaha...

Lalu aku memilih-milih yang bisa menyembunyikan peralatan elektronik-elektroniknya. "Aigis, mau yang ini atau yang ini?"

"Ini." Tapi ia tidak menunjuk, hanya bilang saja.

"Ini itu yang mana...?"

"Minato-san tadi tanya mau yang ini atau yang ini, pilihannya kan cuma dua..."

Karena bingung mau bereaksi apa, aku mati kutu. Akhirnya aku memilih satu dengan cap cip cup... Lalu membelinya, setelah itu kita pulang bersama.

"Terima kasih, Minato-san, akan kujaga ini baik-baik."

"Ya, bagus."

Akhir-akhir ini Aigis semakin sering membaca romance novel, entah mengapa. Kalau ditanya, dia pasti jawab: "Aku ingin dapat jawabannya secepat mungkin, dengan membaca romance novel, kurasa akan sangat membantu."

"Tapi sebagian besar romance novel itu fiksi, Aigis, hanya fantasi saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku suka membacanya juga."

Kadang aku membaca beberapa buku itu yang ia pinjamkan, tapi hanya dalam sekejap aku tentunya tertidur karena ceritanya membosankan untukku, terlalu banyak ketenangan dan klimaksnya hanya sedikit, jadi kurang seru menurutku. Tapi aku tidak berani tertidur di depan Aigis, karena kalau dia tersinggung... Yah, gitu deh...

"Minato-san."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya memanggil."

... Sepertinya dia melakukan suatu percobaan.

"Sesuai di romance novel, setiap orang yang saling menyukai bertatapan mata, biasanya mereka menjadi malu dan mengalihkan pandangan. Tapi kenapa aku tidak malu dan mengalihkan pandangan? Sepertinya percobaan ini kurang tepat."

"Jangan terlalu terbawa, Aigis. Kadang banyak salahnya juga novel-novel itu."

Aigis mengangguk, dan membaca lagi, untuk mencari percobaan lain.

"Sudah kubilang, Aigis. Kadang- tidak, BIASANYA banyak salahnya juga novel-novel itu, namanya kan fiksi." (author: betul itu, kayak fanfict ini! *dihajar Minato gara-gara ikut campur*)

Dia mengangguk lagi dan membaca lagi untuk mencari percobaan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian dia berkata: "_Now, I give up!"_ (readers: jangan pakai bahasa Inggris!/author: hehe gpp...)

_"Really? Well, that's better."_

_"Yes. I want to know the answer with some other way, is that okay with you?"_

_"Yeah, I think..." _*author dijitak, kebanyakan bahasa Inggris, mana Inggrisnya rada ancur lagi...*

"Jadi Minato-san, apa cara lain?"

"Apa saja boleh lah."

Lalu Junpei datang untuk mengganggu kita...

"Ai-chaaaaaan~! Kenapa why selalu always?"

Aigis menanggapi Junpei, kalau aku jadi dia pasti kuabaikan, sayangnya bukan... "Karena because tidak pernah never..."

"Hebat! Ai-chan tau!"

*sweatdrops* "Lelucon macam apa itu, Junpei...?"

"Kurasa, Junpei-san tidak tahu artinya, tapi ia menghafalnya..."

"Ai-chan! Jangan dibongkar!"

Akhirnya supaya Junpei tidak mengganggu kita, aku memerintahkannya: "Junpei! Belajar! Besok ada tes 12 bab!" Aku mengatakannya dengan serius.

Junpei pun sampai muncrat, Aigis kelihatannya jijik. "12 bab?"

"Belajar,... sekarang!"

Akhirnya Junpei lari terkencing-kencing *dihajar Junpei* maaf- terbirit-birit (?) ke kamarnya dan langsung belajar.

"Minato-san, benarkah 12 bab?"

"Pelajaran kita saja belum sampai 10 bab, Aigis..."

"Berarti tidak ya."

Akhirnya tidak diganggu Junpei. Aku pun membicarakan hal serius dengan Aigis: "Aigis, besok aku harus pergi jauuuuuuuuuuh sekali, kita akan sulit berkomunikasi. Harusnya aku tidak memberitahumu tapi apa boleh buat, rasanya aku ingin memberitahumu."

_"What? You serious? Why don't you tell me?"_

_"... That's because, I'm afraid that I might hurt you."_

_"But I always wanted to be by your side, not to monitor Death anymore, it's for another reason..."_

_"Aigis... I... I'm so sorry..."_

_"No, I still want to be with you, I will go with you..."_

_"Aigis..."_

(readers: stoooop! jangan pake bahasa Inggris! bahasa Inggrismu ancur banget!/author: hue T_T)

Besoknya aku menyelinap pergi pagi-pagi...

Begitu aku sudah berada di depan kereta, aku mendengar suara Aigis memanggilku. "Minato-san!"

"Aigis? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan ikut! Karena aku,... karena aku menyukaimu!"

"Aigis... Aku juga."

Aku memeluk Aigis dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

Lalu, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya: "Yah, aku juga cuma bercanda, ini sandiwara supaya kau bisa cepat mengetahui jawaban yang kau cari itu."

Aigis memasang wajah 'what-the-hell-?'

"Jadi, Aigis, kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu kan?"

"Ya, aku menyukaimu!"

**-Minato X Aigis end-**

Wahaha sorry ya rada gaje dan banyak aksi-aksi aneh gara-gara author lagi iseng nih... (cth: rebutan takoyaki)

Next Pairing: ga tau.. tergantung dapet idenya buat siapa hahaha.. kayaknya sih Shinjiro X Minako

review timeeeee! wkwkwkwk XD


End file.
